


My Heart is Open

by suoye



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本故事從2016年6月Blake與Mirada離婚、與Gwen談戀愛，一直到第十季。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just A Fool

**Author's Note:**

> 本故事純屬虛構，並非真實的Adam和Blake。

Blake坐在喧鬧的酒吧吧檯前，四周充滿享受周末放鬆夜晚的人們，情侶親暱的黏再一起，朋友開心的打鬧，每個人的臉上都帶著笑容，只有他孤伶伶的一個人，苦著一張臉靠酒精來舔拭傷口。  
他的帽沿壓得很低，要是在LA，一定會有人覺得奇怪，不過這裡是Oklahoma，每個人都喜歡戴著帽子。  
比起前些天，他的狀況已經較有起色，不像之前那麼容易陷入悲傷絕望的情緒裡，也找回些許的自製力，至少不會醉昏在酒吧需要別人來扛他這個大個子。多虧他的朋友們的勸慰與關心，否則他絕對撐不下去這段時間。現在會來酒吧喝悶酒，純粹是想離開空曠的家，那裡有太多會勾起悲傷情緒的回憶。  
喝乾杯底殘留的液體，Blake發現自己已經醉得頭昏腦脹四肢發軟，是時候該回家準備倒頭就睡了。他慢吞吞的從口袋掏出紙鈔付清酒錢，拖著沉重的四肢往外走，頹唐的模樣與四周生氣蓬勃的客人有明顯的反差。鄉村歌手混沌不清的腦袋無法有效控管身體，引此連續撞到好幾個人，引來小小的騷動，但是沒有人想招惹他這位情緒不佳的高大醉漢，多只是咒罵幾句『瘋子。』就放過他。

清涼的風輕撫過他汗溼的腦袋，讓Blake稍微清醒一些，這才注意到他穿著室內拖鞋就出門，這雙拖鞋似乎是...。  
喔，Crap。  
他居然還能思考這雙拖鞋的來歷，這可不是他想要的...  
Blake停下腳步，決定回頭再灌個一大杯消除穿著拖鞋逛大街的記憶，快速的動作使他醉的不輕的身體瞬間湧上頭重腳輕的感覺，若再一杯他絕對會醉暈在吧檯上。  
唔嗯...等等叫計程車好了...  
Blake沒有安全走回家的自信，為了避免倒在路邊過一夜的窘境，他走到路邊的街燈下等待計程車。夜晚的風吹的很輕柔，像是有人在撫慰他的臉龐，吹乾他汗濕的頭髮，Blake沉重的雙眼漸漸放棄與地心引力的抗戰。

「找到你了！」一個熟悉的聲音響起，是個溫柔的男性嗓音。Blake記得這個說話聲音還看不出端倪，唱起歌來能比女人還高亢的傢伙是誰，他撐開眼皮露出節目訓練下的反射性的笑容。  
「Adaaaammmm。」Blake傻傻的走向聲音的來源，瘦高的男人就站在一台卡車旁邊，一台讓Blake覺得很眼熟的卡車。「你....你也給自己買了一台嗎？」  
「這是你的，傻蛋。」Adam說，上前抓住大個子的手臂，扶著搖搖晃晃的他往車子走。「你居然忘記我要來的事情，我會讓你後悔一輩子的。」  
「Whaaaaat？」Blake放鬆的把重量壓在他的好友身上，任性的讓對方支撐他龐大的身軀。  
「嘿！用自己的腳，不然我就摔醒你！」Adam大聲抗議，說的跟做的相反，他拉緊Blake答在他肩上的手臂，另一手環住大個子的腰，使勁把他的朋友往卡車的副駕駛座邊拖。  
Adam費了九牛二虎之力才把Blake塞進車裡，弄得滿身大汗。雙手插著腰瞪著癱在椅子上的醉漢，他正打算開罵，卻無力的發現短短幾秒內對方已經睡的開始打呼。

Blake睜開眼。  
被全身痠痛的不適感喚醒，連續在酒精昏睡裡醒來無數次，他都習慣了。不過這一次很不一樣，他奇蹟般躺在床上，而非成大字型睡在家裡某處的地板上。天色依舊黑暗，Blake不想醒來看著環境依舊，人事卻以非的房間，然而只要待在家裡，他閉上眼睛就能見到那金髮窈窕的身影殘忍離開他的模樣。  
他一古腦兒的坐起身，過大的動作讓他有些反胃，可是他想辦法讓自己下了床，拖著沉重的身體到吉他邊。一個旋律突然出現在腦海裡，讓他特別想唱一首歌，那是他曾經參與合作的作品，一首Christina的歌。  
他憑著印象開始唱，歌詞裡的意境其實與他當初幸福快樂的生活沒什麼關聯，當時感觸最深刻的地方頂多歌詞裡反覆提到的"Fool"，這個詞是他在The Voice裡最常聽到的戲稱。沒想到Just A Fool的每一字每一句符合他的情況的日子會到來，歌手總希望曲子與心境契合Blake現在做到了，以一種令人心碎的方式。  
他的心情糟的讓他無暇顧及所有的技巧與控制，Blake硬是扯著嗓門唱，他唱的破碎走音，非常難聽，但他唱了一遍又一遍，唱的淚流滿面。  
突然間，他發現高音的部分順耳多了，那完美的轉音與拖長的音節變的非常悅耳，這絕對不是他自己唱的，也不是他腦海裡的Christina。他抬起頭，不知何時他的面前出現一個人影，一個散發熱氣，黑色的頭髮仍在滴著水的男人蹲在他面前輕輕的唱：

I had my heart set on you,  
But nothing else hurts like you do  
Who knew that love was so cruel  
And I waited and waited so long  
For someone to never come home  
It's my fault to think you'll be true  
I'm just a fool...

Adam？  
奇怪，Adam怎麼會在這裡。

他聽著Adam替他唱完了下半首歌，Blake的手停在吉他上，細細的品嚐Adam唱的每一字每一句，心臟痛的難以呼吸。  
最後一個單字唱完後，Adam伸出帶著水氣的手，溫柔的撫摸他的臉，渾渾噩噩的度過好幾週，Blake這才發現他鬍子已經長到隔絕一切，讓他無法感受任何溫度的程度。他的好朋友捏捏他的臉頰，安撫的摩擦大個子的頸子和耳後。「Blake，我知道你很難受，但是你該振作了。」  
「我...我不知道...」Blake過了半晌才找到他的聲音，因為Adam說完話就停止他親暱的撫觸，他想念這個，想念其他人的體溫。「我沒辦法...真的沒辦法...」  
「你會的，我們合唱這首歌之後你就會好好的。」Adam贊許的繼續撫摸Blake的頸子，掐了幾下Blake的耳垂。「給我提起精神，身為The Voice的教練，哪能唱的這麼糟？害我耳朵痛死了。」  
Blake發現自己在微笑，他用手臂擦掉臉頰上的淚痕，覺得自己傻透了。「好，我準備好了。」  
Adam嘖了一聲，用毛巾擦擦Blake的臉。「很好，我先唱。」

他和Adam唱了兩次，第一次又唱到破音，他們只能從頭再唱一次。  
值得慶幸的是他們合唱的第二次堪稱完美，Blake就是歌詞裡的那個Fool，那個讓他獻上滿腔的愛意，願意為她做任何事情的人，不會再回來了。  
Blake放下吉他，狠狠抱住面前的人，而Adam只是環著他，來回撫摸他的背脊，像是小時候受盡委屈時他母親將他抱在懷裡安慰他那樣，緊緊的，充滿憐惜，充滿愛。  
至少有人還愛著他。

Blake被炎熱的午後太陽晒醒，他熱的要命。煩躁的起身打算去沖個澡，他的肚子餓的發疼，頭疼也的要命，還有人把他房間的窗簾全部大開，室內灼人的熱度顯然歸咎於此。  
他笨拙的把腳移下床，想站起身解決生理需求，無力的雙腳一陣發軟，害他噗通的跪倒在地上，撞翻床頭櫃的小夜燈，發出巨大的聲響。  
急促的腳步聲由遠到近，他詫異的看見應該遠在LA的Adam出現在房門口，臉上滿是擔憂。  
「你怎麼在這裡？」Blake跪在地上疼的他無法動彈，上天用膝蓋殘忍的方式証明這不是場夢。  
「你再問一次我就用湯匙敲到你記起來！」Adam看的出他摔的結實，雖然表情顯得有些憂慮，但嘴上仍不饒人，邊說邊惡狠狠的揮舞手上的大湯匙。  
Adam Levine拿著煮大鍋湯用的長柄湯匙...好衝突的畫面，有點傻又有點溫馨。Blake眨眨眼，決定在Adam拿著可以殺人的武器時別亂做評論。  
Adam幫助Blake重新起身，緩慢的施加力道到雙腳後，他終於成功站直身體。頭還是疼，他的身體還是有點發軟。

噁，我的天，好臭！

被自身味道燻的噁心的Blake從來沒有這麼想洗澡過，他敢保證身上的味道濃烈到房外走廊都聞的到，更何況站在他身邊的Adam。這讓他有點尷尬，在世界上最性感的男人面前一團糟就算了，還全身臭兮兮的。  
Adam見他能慢慢的走動似乎鬆了口氣，拍拍垂頭喪氣的大個子命令道：「把你這邋遢的模樣整理整理，等等下來吃東西。」  
Blake一向很聽從身邊這位強勢發言人的話，所以他乖乖的走進浴室。

煥然一新的Blake坐在餐桌前喝著第三碗蔬菜湯和第三片土司，他真的快餓的前胸貼後背。剛才站在鏡子前面檢視自己時他都嚇傻了，他從沒見過這樣削瘦憔悴的自己，剃掉鬍子後更悲劇，要不是確信自己從來沒有碰過那些玩意兒，他都猜想這段時間是不是嗑藥了。  
Adam瞇著眼睛監視著他，剛剛進食的過程中他已經搶了好幾次Blake的湯匙，強逼他每一口東西都要咀嚼十下，講的好像湯裡最大的玉米粒有一大口蘋果那般大似的。  
「Adam...謝謝...我會遵守約定帶你去探險的。」Blake在吞下第三片土司並身手要拿下一片的空檔說道，剛才在剃鬍子的時候才想起來他曾再放假前答應要帶Adam去森林裡打獵。  
「嗯？喔，那不急，你先把酒渦養肥點我們在去。」Adam一手托著臉，另一隻手越過餐桌戳著好友消瘦的臉頰。「如果有熊撲過來你還能用酒窩抵擋。」  
「你這個笨蛋...」  
Adam滿意的看到Blake拉出一個淺淺的微笑，低頭繼續填飽肚子的偉大工程，輕輕哼著即興創作的旋律，Adam得意洋洋地撐著臉，看著鄉村歌手一口口吃下顯然很久沒吃的早餐。

看著傻呼呼的大個子重新恢復正常，會開玩笑，會露出向聖誕老公公一樣的大笑聲，讓Adam鬆一口氣。當然，他不會傻到覺得Blake沒事了。  
Blake雖然是他這輩子見過最幼稚、最後臉皮的男人，卻有顆比誰都還要柔軟的心，所有的Coach裡就屬他與”Team Blake”的每一位成員連繫最為密切，沒有孩子的他像個傻爸爸一樣，每次看見隊員發展有所突破時就會樂的到處宣傳。  
離婚究竟對Blake來說有多痛Adam沒辦法體會，但是看見高大強壯的男人脆弱不堪的樣子就知道他到底有多傷心。有段時間他完全連絡不到Blake，Twitter更見不到三不五時逗人一笑的愚蠢發言，讓Adam按耐不住急切憂慮的心情，才會毫不猶豫地前往Oklahoma去關心他的好友，即時在酒吧門口拯救一塌糊塗的大個子。

The Voice再過兩個月就要開拍，他們並肩躺在庭院的藤椅上，人手一罐啤酒，慵懶的在星空下東聊西扯，Adam斜眼倪著不知節制的Blake自以為無人查覺的放了一打啤酒在腳邊。  
Adam不敢相信他就這樣陪Blake度過整整一個月。這期間Adam如願以償的在森林裡打滾五天，在野人Blake身邊學習他大概只有在山難才會需要的生存技巧。然後Blake開著卡車帶他去城市裡有名的餐廳去享用美味餐點，下午再殺去Ada的水塔地標等等景點。其餘時間他不是看著Blake修理雜草叢生的後院，興致勃勃的翻動土壤試圖種植一些不知名的植物，就是待在家裡作詞譜曲，拼湊他們各自的專輯音樂。  
Adam不喜歡看到悶悶不樂的Blake，當然，他也不是想看到整天樂呵呵的傢伙，如果哪天真的見到他樂成那副德性，那八成是他The Voice五連霸的時候，喔喔他可不會讓這件事情發生的…  
「…dam！醒醒！」Blake大聲在他的耳邊叫。  
「啊？什麼！？」Adam眨眨眼，意識到Blake很可能叫他很多次了。  
「你睜著眼睛睡覺嗎？呆瓜？」  
「你才是咧！怎麼了？」忽略Blake的取笑，Adam轉頭對上那對漂亮的藍色眼睛。  
「謝謝你陪我。」Blake露出大大的微笑，兩個深深的酒窩出現在他仍未恢復昔日”風采”的臉頰上。  
Adam側過上半身面對Blake，隱約猜到這算是個道別。「你接下來有巡演？」  
詫異的眨眨眼睛，鄉村歌手總是能被面前精明的搖滾歌手猜透想法，他從未被一個人摸得如此透徹，但是每一次Adam都能帶給他更大的驚喜，這令他有點開心又有點恐懼。「是呀，經紀人已經替我安排了，畢竟我好久沒有巡迴演唱了。」  
「…我的經紀人也在催，那…我們兩個月後見啦！」Adam說，他知道Blake和他一樣捨不得分別，這段時間也因未脫離城市放鬆了不少，才短短一個月，Adam就愛上了這裡，他終於明白為何Blake待在LA的時候為什麼老嘮叨家鄉的瑣事，上至天空的星星，下至土壤的神奇成分，光是講好吃的餐廳就可以說到他們餓的肚子疼。  
Adam懷疑自己回LA時之後，也會瘋狂的分享到Behati 閒煩，像個驕傲的Oklahoma居民一般。「好好照顧自己，Sasquatch。」  
Blake抓住Adam搭在躺椅扶手的手腕，親暱的捏捏他的手。「我會的。」  
Adam湊過去Blake臉頰給他一個鼓勵的吻，他們這種男人們會嫌棄基的過火的行為早成為他們的習慣，The Voice的節目效果已經變成習慣，不挨挨碰碰彼此反而會覺得不對勁。  
Blake露出開心的笑，挪動一下身子，讓自己躺的更舒服。Adam則是閉上眼睛，感受夜風輕輕拂過裸露肌膚的涼爽感覺。他們就這樣閒散靠著彼此的手，在Oklahoma的璀璨星空下共度假期的最後一晚。


	2. Gods Gave Me You

今天是The Voice第九季的開機日，幾個小時候Coach們就會與他們的主持人Carson坐在這個拍攝的後檯討論開拍前的細節。  
提早到的Adam走進休息室，不意外的看見窩在沙發上玩手機的大個子。「小心近視。」  
「Adam！」Blake開心的抬頭，起身想迎接他朋友。  
「免禮啦！」Adam開玩笑的說，阻止眼前高大的男人改變水平高度，累得自己還要他仰頭看人。  
「第九季，你覺得如何？」Blake乖乖的將屁股貼回椅子上，繼續霸占原本屬於Adam的位置。  
「準備好要打垮你了，你死定了！」Adam惡狠狠的說，雙手手指伸展開來作出彷彿要掐住對方頸部的模樣，幼稚的不符合外型的Blake立刻配合的保護脖子鬼叫著『救命！』『住手！』之類的傻話，惹的Adam哈哈大笑。  
把自己摔到Blake旁邊的位子上，Adam毫無形象的往Blake身上靠，把高大的男人的腿當坐沙發的扶手般墊著手肘，方便自己使用手機。  
「把膝蓋撐高點。」覺得不滿意的Adam命令，旁邊的Blake立刻聽話的把小腿收攏，好提高膝蓋的角度。  
提早到的Blake和Adam玩膩手機之後，縮在舒服的椅子上睡懶覺，兩人在寬敞的沙發上窩成一團膩歪的很。但是見過尺度更寬更大的片場的工作人員們不以為意，而陸續抵達的Gwen和Pharrell大家打過招呼後，找沙發剩餘的位置坐下後就開始閒聊，對他們黏答答的情景習以為常。  
唯一對這個畫面有激烈反應的是預先取得採訪的記者，這個漂亮的金髮記者咬著指甲竊笑，在和其他兩位Coach們打招呼寒暄時忍不住一直偷瞄被Carson毫不留情的連環戳之下蘇醒過來的兩個男人。  
懶洋洋的Adam伸個懶腰，露出漂亮的人魚線，性感的要命，立刻引來在場所有人的視線，旁邊距離最近的Blake立刻湊上去要親吻Adam的臉頰講一些讓人混亂的情話。  
Adam抗議的閃過Blake的嘴唇，但是打定主意要親人的大熊才不管他的意願，硬是摟著Adam的腰在他的太陽穴與髮際之間啄吻幾口。  
記者興奮地發出窒息般的尖叫，根本聽不下去Pharrell的回答，讓好脾氣的音樂製作人感到啼笑皆非，連連搖頭，而Gwen則是一臉不敢置信，露出要笑又不知道該怎麼笑的複雜表情。  
Carson臉都快要黑掉了，他拍拍Adam的膝蓋，希望這個搞基雙簧看在他的面子上適可而止，但顯然他把一切想的太美好。  
「嘿！別亂碰我的Honey！」Blake大聲抗議，伸出長長的手作勢要賞他們的主持人幾個拳頭。  
「哈哈哈，非常有趣，Blake，開房間請等下班，OKAY?」  
「Carson說得對，老樣子？」  
「不不不，我更喜歡你家廚房。」  
「Adam，拜託你來這邊坐！」  
「Carson，你捨得讓我們分開嗎？」  
「喔，Adam，你可以換位置坐在我大腿…」  
「Blake，你沒在幫忙，閉嘴！」  
在一陣七嘴八舌的混亂過後，Adam終於捨得移動他尊貴的屁股，換到Gwen的旁邊，距離Blake遠遠的，即使是長手長腳的鄉村歌手也摸不到Adam。  
Carson歎一口氣，雖然Bromance是因為NBC的高層要求才開始，但是Carson已經記不起上一次提醒兩人製造節目效果是什麼時候了，The Voice的兩個黃金Coach自動自發的精神令人讚嘆，創意更是無限，現在他們的一言一行實在基的他眼睛痛，不禁令他懷疑就算是高層們下令禁止，他們兩個人也不會同意。

第九季的拍攝非常的順利，四個Coach早有不錯的合作經驗，盲選的過程中他們製造不少亮點，Blake和Gwen之間的火花不僅讓觀眾們熱血沸騰，讓Carson與高層們笑的合不攏嘴。  
Adam一直知道Blake是個喜歡熱鬧，有點怕寂寞的人，所以聽到Blake和Gwen在一起的消息時，他並不驚訝，在撲天蓋地的媒體報導與追問下，他盡責的以朋友的身分支持兩位情路坎坷的新鮮戀人。  
看著Blake摟著Gwen縮在沙發上，Adam為心愛大狗狗被人搶走感到悶悶不樂，平常總是有大腳怪嘮叨著各式各樣的蠢話，現在只要他們回到後台就變了調，他們專屬場子突然之間變成戀人的甜蜜愛巢。  
Pharrell對於他悶悶不樂的反應感到有趣，靜靜的坐著像在看世界盃級別的球賽般聚精會神的來回看著在場的Coach們，不想漏掉任何精采細節。  
身為Gwen的好友，Pharrell當然尊重她的選擇，更何況Blake是這樣有趣又有擔當的男人，但是他多少能理解Adam失去好搭檔的感覺，往常的聊天空檔當然自動挪給她的新戀人，Pharrell又不怎麼會主動與人搭話，所以也時常落單一人。  
Adam雙手環胸怎麼靠都覺得不舒服，明顯就是想趁機休息睡覺的模樣，Pharrell很好奇少了Blake坐在沙發當固定靠枕的Adam會怎麼應變，但卻沒想到Adam竟然起身往自己的方向走來。  
「…別跟我說你想躺在我大腿上！」  
Pharrell沒頭沒腦的警告立刻引來Adam的哈哈大笑，一屁股坐在黑人旁邊後，黑髮ˋ的樂團主唱雙眼發光的說：「我們得想個辦法擊垮Blake，你加入嗎？」  
Pharrell露出笑容，鬼使神差的抬起頭望向Blake，那個高大的鄉村歌手看著他，臉上不見一絲笑意，但他Pharrell可不是被嚇大的，他伸手拍拍Adam的腿。「沒問題，趁他們忙著親親我我的時候，一舉攻下。」  
若是Blake的眼神能實體化，肯定把他砍成碎片了。Pharrell有趣的向Blake拋了個媚眼，指指耳朵示意他回神注意仍在旁邊講話的Gwen。

Team Adam的Jordan Smith 最終贏得冠軍，Blake上台摟著失落的Emily 和Barrett 看著Adam笑得燦爛不停拍著Jordan的肩膀，偷偷在鏡頭看不到的角落朝他得意的吐吐舌頭。  
一股怒意莫名的燒的他腦袋發熱，他搞砸了婚姻，也搞砸了這次比賽，Blake知道失敗並不是自己的錯，選擇是美國的觀眾，並不是自己不夠好，但他就是放不下。  
走進休息室，離婚律師所傳來的簡訊報告更添加煩躁。Blake抱著頭頹然坐在沙發上，真希望自己有一扇神奇的門，能立刻離開LA，回到他熟悉的Oklahoma。  
「Blake，半個小時後出發喔！」Adam敲門走進來「你還好嗎？」  
「…不好。」  
Adam上前坐到Blake旁邊，強硬的拉開他的手。「幹嘛？輸的很不甘心嗎？」  
Blake惡狠狠的瞪著面前春風得意的Adam半晌，像個孩子一樣扭過頭，不想理會明知故問的混蛋。  
Adam哈哈大笑把Blake的臉轉回來，雙手隨意的掐著Blake的臉頰。「下次贏回來啊，你這次的隊伍嚇的我以為要完蛋…」  
「他們很棒…」Blake不高興的嘟囔但是聽到Adam安撫他的話覺得開心許多，雖然他知道Adam得意到不行，八成還覺得Jordon天下無敵手。  
「但我的更棒啊，全美國都知道！」Adam立刻驗證了Blake的猜想，笑的一臉得意，他捏住Blake的臉頰往兩邊扯。「快說Jordon很強，Jordon天下無敵！」  
「殘忍的混球…」Blake被他無賴的模樣逗笑，把人拉到懷裡就是狠狠的一個擁抱。  
「OH MY GOD！你要把我勒死了！」Adam不舒服的掙扎，但Blake根本不理會，硬是用鬍渣在他裸露的頸側磨蹭，癢的Adam又是大笑又是難受的。「停下來！」  
「NOPE。」  
「你五歲嗎？BLAKE！停止！」  
「NOOOOOOO」Blake玩上癮，動來動去試圖把下巴鑽進Adam的衣領內。  
「Blake！」Gwen打開門，見到Blake緊緊抱著Adam時，漂亮的面孔不禁詫異的凝滯。  
Adam用力推開Blake，覺得有點尷尬「Gwen…」  
「要出發了？」Blake笑著問，一點都沒有其他兩個人的不自在，站起身的他收拾好情緒，拉起傻在沙發上的Adam。「走吧！我們有一整晚可以把你這個冠軍導師吃垮！」  
Gwen環住Blake的腰，笑的一如往常，但站在Blake旁邊的Adam不安的抓抓腦袋，不知道剛剛那陣心虛是打哪來的。

在大夥的簇擁下The Voice第九季的選手們陸續離開，Pharrell敵不過大家的熱情，連喝了好幾杯烈酒，早已經躺在沙發上睡得一蹋糊塗。  
Adam醉的眼前的世界天旋地轉，整個晚上他除了和參賽選手、Carson、Pharrell與工作人員聊天之外，根本找不到機會與Blake單獨說幾句話，他身邊總是有個像八腳章魚一樣牢牢吸著不放Gwen。  
望著屋子另一端的Blake摟著Gwen與Brad 熱絡的聊著，不時爆出他經典的聖誕老公公式哈哈大笑，一點都沒有注意到他落單一人。Adam不高興的噘嘴，然後他潛藏的任性開始作祟。「Blake Shelton！」  
屋內充斥人們談笑聲，幾公尺外的Blake自然沒聽到，Adam雙手叉腰，暗罵鄉村歌手的中色輕友，不可理喻在腦海裡臭罵正傾身聽Gwen講話的男人。  
這不公平，他是冠軍的Coach欸！今天的主角是Jordon和Adam，不是Gwen和Blake的戀曲發佈會。  
以往Blake都會待在他身邊一起分享喜悅，或者恭賀得獎的其他Coach，還會設法一起套出Usher和Pharrell的小秘技，雖然沒有成功過。  
他要Blake的注意力。  
現在就要！  
「Blake!Blake! Blake! Blake!」Adam雙手彎曲成筒狀不顧一切的大聲叫喚，儘管這樣粗魯又沒禮貌，他也不在乎，濃烈的酒精似乎將他的腦袋化成毫無作用的糨糊，彷彿只會判斷想要與不要的幼童一般。  
他任性的幼稚行徑終於成功得到回報，Blake抬起頭看向他，對上漂亮的藍色眼睛，Adam難掩得意。「親愛的快過來，我們得好好的抱一抱！」  
Blake和Brad縱聲大笑，Brad仰頭大笑的動作讓他白色的牛仔帽滑落，他卻因為笑的雙手撐腰沒空拾起它。Adam沒有多看一眼Gwen的反應，因為他心滿意足的張開手臂迎接迎面而來的Blake，而高大男人的藍色眼睛裡只倒映他。  
把臉埋在Blake的肩窩，Adam一手揪著男人卷翹的髮根，將手指埋入髮叢之中，另一手摟著Blake的肩膀，若不是他今天的褲子有點緊，他肯定會把高大的男人當作大樹，像個無尾熊一樣掛在他身上。  
Blake似乎跟他想到同一件事情，他托高懷裡的腰準備要一鼓作氣的抱起他的搞基搭擋，但是他遲遲等不到Adam的動作。「Adam？」  
「褲子太緊了啦，我擔心我屁股會著涼。」Adam咕噥道，懶洋洋的繼續掛在Blake身上。「褲子裂開露屁股的模樣對我帥氣的形象沒有幫助…」  
Blake咯咯壞笑，拍拍搖滾歌手的翹臀，幼稚的用鬍渣大肆磨蹭敏感的頸側，語出驚人的說道：「我到想看看Sexiest Man Alive的屁屁是怎麼樣的。」沒等懷裡的男人回過神，他的屁股就被壯碩的像熊的鄉村歌手捧起來，迫使Adam雙腳纏上他的腰以維持平衡。  
「…你這個笨蛋。」Adam眨眨眼，臉上浮起紅暈，頓時間害羞的不知道該怎麼接話。  
「沒關係，我知道你愛我。」Blake親暱的親了Adam的臉頰，周圍的人們大尖叫、吹口哨，還有人開玩笑的大叫『Kiss Kiss！』『Too much！』『Get a room！』之類的。  
Gwen一直露出微笑的臉終於出現了裂痕，帶著困惑與一絲難掩的怒意，一直注意好友表情的Pharrell摟過目不轉睛的盯著兩個男人的她。「嘿，Gwen，接下來有什麼計畫嗎？」  
勉強轉移Gwen注意力後，Pharrell向一邊搖頭嘆息的Carson使眼色，而一向敏銳聰明的節目主持人一點就通。  
Blake抱著Adam在眾人的掌聲之中開始轉圈，在Adam微弱的抗議聲中夾雜鄉村歌手的呵呵大笑。「Blake…停下來，我好暈..」  
在周圍人的大聲笑鬧中，Carson快步上前把Adam從Blake身上”剝”下來。「來吧，Adam，我帶你回家。」  
醉的不清的Adam摟著Carson的肩膀，迷迷糊糊的跟著他往外走，但是一旁不解他們用意的Blake再度跟上來，執拗的表示要送Adam到外面等經紀人。無奈的被狠推一把的Carson嘆氣，妥協的把攙扶大業還給不肯罷休的Blake，回頭給猛翻白眼的Pharrell一個無能為力的眼神。  
Adam推開大門，才剛踏出Blake家的門檻，閃光燈就刺的他們不得不緊閉眼睛。「喔，我的天哪，讓他們停止！」  
Blake長嘆一口氣，越過Adam把他阻擋在身後。「拜託，這是個慶祝會，給我們一點空間。」  
「Miranda 得了大獎請問你有什麼感受？」  
「Blake Shelton你和Gwen Stefani的戀情如何？」  
「請Gwen出來親一個讓我們拍照吧？」  
「Gwen懷孕了嗎？」  
「請問接下來的巡迴演唱會你會避開與Miranda有關的歌曲嗎？」  
Blake皺起眉頭，怒火一瞬間被點燃，反覆被人挖出隱私來討論永遠是他離開Oklahoma無法適應的最大問題。  
「嘿，你們，拜託。」Adam從Blake身後鑽出來，雙手水平打開身子挺的筆直，擺出有如十字架一般的姿勢。「我是這一季的冠軍導師，要拍應該是要拍我吧？」  
周圍的攝影師與記者們頓時被Adam逗笑，但是有些記者不願意放棄，畢竟在他們看來”Blake的私人生活”比起”Coach們的慶祝會”有料許多，辛辣的標題與照片更能吸引大家的視線。  
「Blake，你演唱會時會唱God Give Me You嗎！？」  
Adam能感覺到身後男人的憤怒情緒，雖然他醉的頭昏眼花，還沒從瘋狂的自轉中找回平衡，但他就是知道。「他當然會唱。」  
Blake和記者們都盯著他看，這讓得到注意力的Adam非常開心。  
Adam摟著Blake的肩膀，將鄉村歌手的臉貼近他嘴邊，Adam停頓半晌，製造讓人屏息的停頓，隨即大方的在他臉頰印上一個響亮的吻。  
「他會唱給我聽。」Adam鬆開Blake，走到郵筒邊瀟灑的擺出帥氣的姿勢，得意洋洋的宣布。  
閃光燈幾乎要點亮夜空，記者和攝影師們哈哈大笑，基情四射的宣言與動作顯然大大取悅了他們，在Adam的經紀人開車來接他們之前，就自動散會回去撰寫新聞。  
「Adam，我愛死你了。」Blake發出微弱的嘆息，往仍維持同樣姿勢的搖滾歌手靠去，長長的手臂慣性的搭在Adam的肩膀上。。  
「我知道。」Adam直直看看著對街樹叢的黑暗處，並沒有回頭看向Blake。「這就是LA。」  
「是啊，我想我永遠不會習慣。」Blake在Adam的太陽穴親了一口。「幸好有你。」  
「嗯。」Adam回答的有些冷淡，在覺得奇怪的Blake追問以前，Adam經紀人的車就來了。  
Blake有些訝異有人能上車這麼快，才一秒鐘不到的時間Adam就已經竄上車，甚至連一個告別的擁抱都不給他。「嘿，Adam，你還好吧？」  
縮在後座的Adam噘起雙唇，妥協的轉過頭，微弱的月光照在他的臉上，讓Blake勉強能看到他那對明亮的黑褐色雙眸與僵硬的表情。  
「沒事的，Blake，快進屋吧，我們幾個月後見。」Adam淡淡的回答後，示意經紀人開車。「掰掰。」  
「掰…」Blake目送車子消失在街底，弄不懂為什麼Adam心情又變差了。高大的鄉村歌手苦惱的抓抓頭髮，總是摸不透他好朋友的想法的感覺遭透了，他真希望能弄清楚Adam的雷點。

車上的經紀人擔憂的頻頻往後照鏡看，他從上車起就見Adam抱著頭，一直到現在已經將近二十分鐘，問他怎麼了他卻都沒有回答。  
「Adam，到了。」  
「謝了。」Adam立刻抬起頭，用比他上車更快的速度逃下車「明天見！」  
啼笑皆非的經紀人搖搖頭，放棄逼迫Adam分享情緒的想法，在車上傳達明天集合時間後就離開Adam的家。  
這時的Adam連一盞燈都沒開，坐在玄關，雙手交叉繞過曲著的膝蓋左右手掌緊抓著上手臂，力氣大的指尖都發白，像個飽受驚嚇的孩子一般。  
他真的嚇到了，半個多小時前，站在Blake家的門口，在替好友阻擋狗仔的瞬間，他竟然曾想過要親吻Blake的唇。  
瘋狂又荒謬的念頭嚇的他一身冷汗，他從來沒想過要親吻一個男人，更遑論要介入Gwen和Blake之間的感情，在Blake家的那些舉動幼稚的不像自己會做的事情，酒精真的害人不淺。  
用拳頭輕輕敲擊自己的前額，Adam覺得他快瘋了。


	3. My Heart is Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這章是兩人情感的突破口！

Adam很喜歡Blake。

從的一次見面開始，Blake的高大身材、溫潤漂亮的藍眼睛、捲曲茂密的頭髮，與他露出笑容時都會出來打招呼的小酒窩，就給人非常好的印象；再來就是他講話幽默，整個人非常的有趣，總有笑破人腸子的梗能說，完全打破Adam原先對鄉下人的刻板想法。

與Blake相處的一天，笑的比一整周還多。漸漸的，隨著節目的成功，他們的感情跟收視率一樣成長。Adam越來越期待與Blake見面，不知道什麼時候開始，他們結束拍攝時會和大夥兒聚一聚，這之後一定有兩人獨處的時間，有時候只是順路去酒吧小酌一杯，或者隨便找個公共的長椅坐著喝超市買來的啤酒，又或者是在大家酒酣耳熱之時跑去餐廳的空桌聊自己的。

 

Adam開始留意他們分開的日子，會積極的規劃下次見面，談話時無時無刻講到Blake，更傻氣的會為Blake寄給他一張他絕不可能到的演唱會門票而開心。

見面時，Blake總會露出燦爛的笑容，有時候過的太滋潤的他，胖嘟嘟的看起來有些傻，但是在Adam的眼裡他蠢的要命，也傻的可愛。他會給Adam一個被野生大黑熊攻擊的強力擁抱，偶爾狡猾的把身體的重量附加在他身上，或者無視他的抗議抱著他旋轉。最後是他不可承認自己很喜歡的吻，雖然有時候濕的有點噁心，但是那毛茸茸的感覺還不賴。每一次他都裝出不喜歡的模樣閃躲，然後等待Blake更強硬的擁抱與懲罰性強吻下妥協。

從攝影機前，到攝影機後，曖昧成為他們的相處模式，變成習慣。Blake的前妻一開始非常的反對，深愛丈夫的她對結婚後的分離保持客觀的態度，直持對方的事業發展，Blake遠赴LA拍攝節目，她就抽空在停機時來陪他。NBC節目要求，Miranda一次又一次的看著自己的丈夫公開向Adam示愛，就算每個人都跟他解釋過攪基純粹是作秀，她心裡仍有疙瘩，畢竟她是個較為封閉的鄉村來姑娘，而Blake和Adam真的感情太好了。

Adam每一次與Miranda見面，都受到冷淡的待遇，Adam對她的誤會感到無奈。明眼的人都看得出Blake真的非常的愛Miranda，那些愛人之間的親密碰觸，談到對方的溫柔表情，是Adam不曾擁有過的。

Miranda糾結沒堅持多久，在某一天的下午，Adam受邀到Blake在LA的臨時住處，鄉村歌手牽著他的妻子致歉，希望能化解先前冷淡態度的尷尬。Adam立刻笑著大張雙手，熱情的擁抱Miranda，保證自己一點都不在意。

溫柔的陪著妻子的Blake非常帥氣，這對鄉村歌手夫妻恩愛的情景美好的令人羨慕，讓Adam都開始渴望結婚了。原本玩心很重的他，開始學會收心，認真的對待他心儀的對象，幾年後，他娶到深愛的女人，但作為他人生標竿的Blake卻離婚了。

半年前去Oklahoma安慰崩潰的Blake的時，Adam自己其實也很慌亂，倘若令人稱羨的婚姻都無法撐過考驗，那他自己呢？他和Behati遇到考驗時，能攜手度過嗎？

Adam停好車子，踏上一個多月不見的草坪，屋子的四周停滿各式各樣的車子，他不禁慶幸他有提醒他的朋友們開一台車過來。

Blake的人緣真的非常好，Adam其實一點都不意外，他待人真誠、親切又沒擺明星架子，每個人都喜歡他，Adam當初會想親近Blake的原因也是如此。

「Hi，Luke。」Adam給Blake的摯友一個擁抱。

「Hi，Rockstar，Blake在哪裡？」Luke笑的燦爛，見到是他應門顯得有些訝異。

「他在陽台晾衣服，其他人在後院架設烤肉架。」

「我帶了啤酒桶，來外面幫我搬吧！」Luke興高采烈的說，沒等Adam回應就往車上走去。

協助Luke從車上搬下啤酒桶到屋內，Adam實在很想翻白眼。鄉村歌手的廚房裡已經快被酒精淹沒了，這群人到底多愛喝呀！？

他開始有些後悔答應Blake要來共度週末，陪Behati歐洲參加幾場走秀也許還有趣一些。明明兩個月前就約好要在這週末見的，不是在LA，是在Oklahoma！Adam承認他有點惱火Blake沒有為他空下時間，而是找了一大堆朋友開烤肉Party。

把幾週前想親吻Blake的念頭當做短時間神經錯亂的Adam，絲毫沒有察覺他表露無遺的獨佔慾。憤憤的拌著鍋裡香氣四溢的濃湯，確認好馬鈴薯已經燉的鬆軟後關掉電子爐。

「Adam？」Blake走進屋內，塞滿廚房空間的啤酒讓他開心的呵呵笑，他湊到Adam的旁邊將下巴枕在男人的肩膀上。「我想喝一點…」

「你的朋友都到了，大腳怪，把鍋子搬出去吧。」Adam動動他的肩膀不讓高大的鄉村男靠著他撒嬌。

「小氣鬼！」

Blake嘟起嘴的裝可愛行為讓Adam哈哈大笑，他捏捏Blake的臉，妥協的呈滿一碗濃湯遞給嘴饞的他。

「愛你喔。」Blake心滿意足的露出酒渦，愉快的喝著濃湯。「你的朋友呢？」

「James他們三分鐘後到，我叫他先去買點餅乾之類的，拜託，你的朋友們全部都帶酒，這裡都快被淹沒了！」

「哈，會被滅頂的只有你！」Blake狡猾的說，活該惹來Adam一個肘擊，在節目上老被他嫌像頭大熊，這次終於扳回一成。

「Gwen呢？」

「陪孩子，這週輪到她。」Blake聳聳肩「嘿，那Behati呢？你沒約她吧？」

「憑什麼你約不到Gwen我就不能約我的親親老婆！」Adam雙手還胸挑高眉毛，斜眼看他。

「喔，拜託，你捨得讓我孤家寡人的看你們夫妻恩愛嗎？」Blake立刻露出可憐兮兮的模樣「你到底有沒有邀請Behati？」

「沒有！她去參加服裝展，新聞不是轟轟烈烈的提了很多次嗎？你到底有沒有在看新聞啊？！」

Blake摸摸鼻子「Twitter沒人Retweet嘛…」

Blake Shelton除了玩Twitter和下載iTuns音樂之外，還會用手機幹什麼？看著樂呵呵傻笑的高大男人，Adam大翻白眼。「這樣你高興了吧？」

「嘿嘿，就你和我的假期！我很期待。」Blake提著濃湯的把手，往自家後院大步走去。

「期待什麼啊，騙子！」Adam低聲嘟囔，跟在男人身後加入後院裡已經開始烤肉的人們。

 

烤肉會一直持續到深夜，從室外轉移到室內。一整天下來大夥徹底玩開了，打牌、聊八卦和冒險遊戲樣樣來。

國王遊戲每一輪都在刷新下限，今夜最大的亮點是Luke大方的達成公主抱Blake的要求，可惜Luke在使勁的時候撐爆自己襯衫的釦子，而被蹦開的釦子擊中鼻子的Blake笑的連拍手，Luke自己也笑到不行，根本無力抱好高大壯碩的好友，兩人在地上疊成一團；相較之下，Adam和Blake大跳空氣圓舞曲反而一點新奇感都沒有，大家隨便拍拍手就開始準備下一輪。

正巧Adam接到Behati的電話，趁機離開已經陷入瘋狂的遊戲圈。他的朋友們早已經離開，剛結束幾場小型演唱會的他們根本沒空休息，Jesse還吃到睡著，被拍下許多咬肉睡覺的可笑照片。他自己也累得夠嗆，要不是想多看點Blake出糗畫面，他早就鑽進客房的溫暖被窩睡到天邊去了。

聽著Behati興奮的報告她的新服裝設計師，Adam無奈的發現廚房裡的椅子都被女性與男性的皮夾、背包堆滿，根本沒位置給他坐，Adam別無選擇的爬上中島櫃的僅存空間，讓自己雙腳懸空的坐在上頭。

然而二十幾分鐘過去，Behati仍沒有掛斷電話的打算，累極的Adam不住打盹，剛開始他還能發出無意義的應答，聲音越來越不清楚逐漸的轉弱，最後一遍沉靜。

 

正午的陽光沉默的逼近躺在床上熟睡的兩個人，高大壯碩的灰髮男人緊緊貼在身材修長矯健的黑髮人影，身體幾乎有一半是壓在他身上，手腳更是霸道的纏著對方的四肢，看起來親密的過分。

Adam在一個窒息的悶熱與壓迫感下醒來，身上的重量傳來灼人的體溫與熟悉的味道，緊貼的肌膚染上一層薄薄的汗水。

Blake???

困惑的皺起眉頭，Adam記不清楚自己到底怎麼回到房間的，熱辣的光線透過巨大的落地窗傳達到室內，讓臥室的溫度節節升高，熱的要命。Adam好不容易從鄉村歌手懷裡掙脫開來，從床頭的櫃子裡掏出冷氣遙控器設置好溫度，再搖搖晃晃的下床，拉上窗簾。

怕熱的Blake選配的大噸數的機台很快的出現效果，臥室幾分鐘內就降低了好幾度，站在冷氣的出風口前吹的很涼快，Adam滿意的打個哈欠，回去躺好繼續賴床，

Adam剛躺好，旁邊的龐然大物立刻貼上來，把他當做降溫的抱枕，再度上身的悶熱與重量讓搖滾歌手相當惱怒，偏偏Blake根本沒把Adam的掙扎當做一回事。

抗議被無視的他用力掐住鄉村歌手的腰間肉作為懲罰，在男人的頸窩邊找到老位置，像往常一樣妥協的縮在他的懷裡。

 

再次醒來時，天色已經暗下來，從窗簾拉開的窗戶透進微弱光線，應該是幾公尺外的昏黃路燈所散發的。空氣裡飄散誘人的肉醬味，Blake顯然已經起床好一會兒，正在廚房準備晚餐。

Adam抓抓發癢的頸子，那裏被蚊子虰出一個小包包，猶豫是要走下樓幫忙，還是等Blake把晚餐用好叫他吃飯時再下去？是不是該起來了？現在幾點？

問題接二連三的從腦海裡彈出，Adam起身四處摸索他的手機，但是找遍整張床與兩邊的床頭櫃，就是沒見到它的蹤影。

「Blake！我的手機呢！？」Adam大聲的問，明明人在廚房的Blake根本聽不到他的聲音，卻還是任性的叫道：「你把我的手機放哪裡了？」

出乎Adam意料，Blake真的走上來，濕答答的手上拿著他翻來覆去都沒個蹤影的手機。「喏，你的手機就放在廚房。」

「謝啦，噁，濕答答的！」

「拜託，那是水不是汗！」

「不是一樣嗎？」Adam伸長手用Blake的衣服擦手機，但這是個壞主意，鄉村歌手的衣服都被汗液浸濕，手機越擦越髒。「拜託，你怎麼都是汗？」

「廚房很熱嘛。」Blake無辜的聳肩，手掌在牛仔褲上摩擦擠下吸乾水份。「麵快好了，下來吃吧？」

「YA！」Adam歡呼一聲，隨手把手機往口袋塞，跟著Blake走下樓。中途不計後果的跳到鄉村歌手身上，緊緊攀住男人的動作簡直在自打嘴巴，剛剛嫌棄Blake滿身是汗的是誰呀？。

好脾氣的Blake背著他走進廚房，任勞任怨的由Adam差遣，端湯、盛麵、拿啤酒，把人服侍的服服貼貼的。

「愛你喔。」Adam開心的用叉子捲起Q彈的義大利麵，讚許的大方示愛。

「我也是。」Blake眨眨眼，配合的回應。

當事人一點都不覺得奇怪，但是如果Behati在場，肯定會非常吃驚，因為Adam是個非常體貼的人，他總是會先考量別人，現在這樣任性的耍賴的模樣根本是個要人照顧、關愛的孩子。

餐後Adam負責收拾，而Blake則是拿著冰啤酒看新聞打發時間。幾分鐘後，他們如同往常的開始試玩朋友推薦的電動、看電影，討論作曲細節，切磋吉他的技巧等等。

Adam平日作息規律，但是碰上Blake，每一分秒都寶貴的像是世界末日即將來臨，怎麼捨得睡？就像現在Adam已經累的直打盹，卻繼續賴在沙發上陪Blake看HBO台所播出的電影。

「漫畫英雄稱霸了全世界啊？」Blake終於把電影的彩蛋也看完關掉電視。

「嗯…對啊…」

「想睡了？」Blake輕搔Adam的頭髮，溫柔的不可思議。

「嗯…」Adam滿足的嘆息，隨即睜眼強打起精神，準備起身收拾，但是他的動作很快被Blake打斷。

「明天再收吧，不急。」

「又不是急不急的問題，是要養成好習慣…」雖然這麼念，但是Adam縮回Blake的懷裡，大有在沙發上過夜的趨勢。

Blake摸摸鼻子，輕鬆的把窩在他身邊的Adam抱起來，並不是真的睡著的搖滾歌手立刻睜大雙眼，換他阻止Blake的舉動。「你幹麻？！」

「你不是想睡覺！？」

「我是想睡覺沒錯，但你在幹麻？」

「帶你去睡覺啊？」

「你幹嘛抱我去睡覺？！」

「不然你想在沙發上睡覺嗎？這樣對身體很不好欸？」

「不是！喔，你這個笨蛋！」

「什麼啦！？別亂罵喔！」Blake莫名其妙的皺起眉頭，遲鈍的讓Adam想揍他一拳。

「你應該叫醒我，不是一聲不吭的抱起一個男人！」

「拜託，這又沒什麼，我又不是抱不動！」Blake說完又把手臂往Adam的方向伸過去，打算以行動證明自己的『實力』。

「又不是這個問題！」Adam閃到一邊，不打算配合。

「不然是什麼？我昨天也抱你去床上啦！」

Adam漲紅了臉被堵的不知道該怎麼回應，見狀Blake繼續趁勝追擊：「而且我在節目上都抱了，現在抱又有什麼關係？」

「你不能隨便用公主抱解決問題！」Adam找回自己聲音後立刻大聲抗議，臉看起來更紅了。

「你也沒少塊肉啊！更何況根本不費力！」

「以後我醒著你就不能抱我！」

「上節目也不行？」

「不行！」Adam堅決反對，還用力地搖頭給Blake看。

「小氣！」

看著Blake幼稚的雙手抱胸賭氣，Adam咯咯笑出聲，不敢相信他們居然為了這麼無聊的事情拌嘴。「我們把東西收一收再睡吧。」

「喔。」Blake乖乖的點點頭，有點不情願地把桌上的垃圾一個個挑起來放進垃圾桶裡。

搖搖頭，Adam把放餅乾的碗和杯子拿去洗碗槽。

 

Adam是被Blake叫醒的，同樣睡眼惺忪的Blake拿著他的手機，神色不太愉快。「你老婆。」

Adam注意到Blake想擠在他旁邊，往旁邊蠕動一點，接過手機。「嗨？」

「你昨天沒打給我！」Behati的聲音從電話那頭傳來，語氣十分嚴厲。

「喔，抱歉，昨天玩太晚了…」整條薄毯被擠上床的Blake扯走，害得他只穿棉質內褲與貼身背心的身子完全暴露在冷氣之下，Adam惱怒地把它扯回來。「…停止，Blake，你這個混蛋！」

「Blake在你旁邊？！你們在同一個床上！？」

「他硬擠上來，等等我把他踹下去…」

「嘿！好啦我自己下去，別踹我！替我跟Behati問好，Love Bird（愛情鳥）。」

Adam把一顆枕頭砸向Blake，但是鄉村歌手靈巧地往旁邊一閃，害的枕頭落空，功敗垂成的墜到地板。「…該死，沒中。大腳怪要我跟你問好。」

「…Adam，我想回去，你要來接我嗎？」Behati並未做正面回應，反而轉開了話題。

「怎麼了？不是要下週才回來嗎？」

「大家建議我多休息啊，你會不會來接我？」

「當然會，你幾點到？」Adam抓抓頭，不得不承認他有點失望，他和Blake的假期沒了。

「確定班機在跟你說，不好意思喔，你和Blake是不是有其他計畫？」

Adam差點說出『廢話』兩個字，但是Behati確實該多休息，一開始他就不贊成老婆頂著肚子當空中飛人了，他真弄不懂女人總是出爾反爾的行徑。「沒關係，你回來可以好好休息。」

「不然我跟你一起去Blake家住幾天？這樣你們男人要幹嘛都可以？」

「…你確定？」Adam眨眨眼，有點訝異Behati會有這樣的提議，他一直以為老婆對親近Blake一點興趣也沒有的。

「對啊，他剛和老婆離婚，我們多陪陪散心嘛！況且你不是還想跟他聊聊作曲和節目的事情嗎？」

「…是沒錯…」Adam有點遲疑，但是和Blake共度剩下幾週的吸引力實在太強，讓他無暇去顧及其他：「那我跟Blake說，我們一起去機場接你！」

「愛你喔。」

「愛你。」Adam掛斷電話，興匆匆的跳下床，趕去告訴Blake這個消息。

 

如同Adam所料想的，Blake和Behati相處得很好，兩個人都是童心未泯的人，最辛苦的人反而是他。搖滾歌手瞬間化身為老媽子，不能空腹喝酒、阻止他們在飯前吃點心、叮嚀吃東西前要洗手等等，管東管西的。

Blake停止一切摟摟抱抱和耍幼稚，花更多時間當個稱職的主人，會特別留意給他客人一些空間。有幾次Adam逮到Blake落在他身上的視線，也許是見到夫妻恩愛的相處模樣有些觸景傷情，Blake的笑容總是有點僵，所以才不到一天半，Adam就改變主意了。

「嗨，Gwen？」

「Adam？哇喔，真是驚喜！」Gwen那頭充滿孩子的聲音，Adam隱約還能聽到廣播的聲音和吵雜的人群喧鬧聲。

「打電話問候一下！Behati跟我在Blake家裡，她很想見你。」

「幫我向Behati問好，你得多提醒她要注意保暖。」

「我會的，Gwen，謝了。」Adam飛快的繼續問道：「你是後天回來嗎？我怕我和Behati兩個人會勾起Blake的…你知道。」

「喔，Adam，親愛的，你真可愛。Blake已經好多了，他不會介意的。」

Adam聽到這句話怒意無法抑制的湧上，憑什麼Gwen能說Blake好多了？Blake一點都不好！

「昨天跟他通話的時候，他還很開心的跟我聊明天要帶Behati去的地方呢！」

「他昨天有打給你？」

「Adam，Blake每天都會打給我，所以我知道他已經好多了。別擔心，好好享受假期吧！」

掛斷電話的時候，Adam的心情跌落到谷底，一方面為Blake與Gwen的親密發展感到不是滋味，另一方面又覺得很慚愧，因為在他的計畫裡，有Gwen的加入能爭取更多和Blake單獨相處的時間；想陪伴Blake的欲望，竟比起陪伴懷孕的妻子更加強烈。

但他哪裡來的自信覺得Blake在Gwen回來後會理他？

想起慶功宴上被忽視的感覺，Adam覺得自己傻的可笑，Blake的女朋友是Gwen，管這麼多幹嘛！？既然Gwen認為Blake沒問題，那就沒問題吧！

就像孩子一般的賭氣的下定決心，Adam把手機塞進口袋，大步踏回屋內。

 

Blake其實記不清這幾天是怎麼過的，Adam和Behati幸福的模樣總害的他胸口悶的發疼，但是他掩藏的不錯，沒讓一向體貼敏感的Adam察覺到他的異樣。

Gwen剛加入的那一晚，Behati接到經紀人的通知，要求她這週之內撥空回公司一趟，需要她本人提交一些文件，早和Adam計畫好接下來的探親行程的Behati不得不提前離開，而身為丈夫的Adam自然與妻子同進退。

Blake協助Adam裝運行李到車上，目送他的好朋友與妻子離去，就算Adam緊緊的擁抱外加在太陽穴的親暱啄吻，他落寞的模樣依舊高掛在臉上。

Gwen當然不可能忽略男朋友的失落，俏皮的捏捏他的手。「別悶悶不樂的，你不是說有首歌希望我聽聽嗎？」

「喔…對！」說到歌曲，Blake的眼神就亮了起來，反被動為主動的握住Gwen的手往屋內走：「我可以先唱一次給你聽！歌詞我已經寫好了！」

Gwen錄好合唱曲目後，便趕去宣傳她自己的新專輯，而與樂團成員一起創作與錄製歌曲的Blake如她所料的沉浸在音樂世界裡，緊湊的行程根本沒空讓他想東想西。

 

他們再度見面的契機一如往常的是因為The Voice的開機日期到了。

Blake不知道該說是幸運，還是該覺得悲哀，畢竟一開始兩人生活的地方事八竿子打不著的兩個世界，透過節目的牽線才有緣份成為朋友，若是缺少The Voice，Adam就不會再聯絡他了吧？

想法隨著年齡與生活上的挫折越發消極的Blake悶悶不樂的猜想，一個人窩在休息室寂寥的撥弄著吉他的琴弦。他會這麼鬱悶也不是沒有原因的，畢竟這一個月來，Adam一點訊息都沒有，就算老婆懷孕也可以與好朋友聯繫感情吧！？這樣即使累的沾床就想睡死的他每晚死撐著眼皮檢查手機不是就變得很傻嗎！？

越想越不甘心的Blake撥弄琴弦的聲音失去該有的沉穩節奏，悅耳的聲音變成惱人的雜音，就連他自己都聽不下去。

放棄繼續撥弄音樂的Blake起身決定出去買一杯咖啡，窩在屋子裡的時間太長，他根本忘記自己是個頗具知名度的音樂人，在人群中計突兀又有辨識效果的身高立刻引來大量的人群，更不用說四小時後盲選就要開拍，片場周圍早已經有不少狂熱份子在守株待兔。在粉絲亢奮的尖叫聲之下，想用自己不過是長的像當藉口，就連三歲小孩都不會相信吧？

勉強靠身高探出腦袋在人群上方呼吸的Blake深感大事不妙，想掏出手機求救，偏偏塞到鼻下的海報、專輯與海報多的淹沒視線，害的他連自己的手腳都不見蹤影…

等Carson氣急敗壞的跑出來救人時，Blake已經被困在人群裡20多分鐘，簽名簽的手發軟，笑的臉都開始發僵。

「讓讓，各位，饒了我們NBC的鄉巴佬吧！」Carson抓著Blake用力撥開人群，使勁兒的把The Voice的Coach往裡面帶。

「Carson…我還沒買咖啡…」鬆了一口氣的Blake仍沒忘記他心心念念的咖啡，但是主持人一計陵利的眼刀立刻下的他不敢繼續說下去，乖乖的跟著他回到錄製片場。

粉絲們一開始還抗議想阻擋，但是部分明理的人也明白剛剛獨佔Blake這麼久的時間其實已經造成歌手本人的困擾，很快的就讓出一條入讓兩人回去。到後來，粉絲們的注意力反而都在各自的手機上，急著想把剛剛的照片、錄音、影像發佈到網路上好好宣傳一下。

「喏，你的咖啡。」走進門後，明明在室內卻很騷包的戴著大墨鏡的黑髮男人，強硬的把冰涼的塑膠杯塞進他的手裡。

「謝啦。」Blake接過咖啡，心滿意足的吸了一大口。

「你怎麼有勇氣就這樣走出去啊，真是個笨蛋！」Cason雙手環胸直搖頭，被鄉村歌手的有勇無謀嚇的夠嗆，仍心有餘悸的拍著胸口。「多虧你夠幸運，沒遇到什麼怪人。」

Blake哈哈大笑帶過，雖然剛剛堵得動彈不得時真的有點困擾，但是大而化之的他其實並不是特別在意，更何況那些粉絲是節目的忠實觀眾，問題都是與The Voice相關的。

Carson碎碎唸了幾句之後，就被幾名工作人員招喚去討論節目細節，剩下Blake與黑髮男人繼續站在暗門邊。

「Behati狀況如何？」

「恩？狀況絕佳。」黑髮的男人雙手環胸平靜地回答，喝盡塑膠杯靠著平衡放在平行交疊的手臂上搖搖欲墜。

Blake幼稚的嘟嘴，男人冷淡的簡短回應潑了他一身冷水，見面的雀躍心情頓時跌落到谷底。

Blake不開口，黑髮男人也保持沈默，氣氛怪的令工作人員側目，一口吸乾了咖啡，吸管進入空氣的聲音十分響亮，聽起來就像是個孩子得不到別人注意時故意製造的音效。

黑髮的男人嘴角拉出一個上揚的弧度，墨鏡遮不住的兩側露出笑容時才會有的皺摺，Blake的臉彷彿有聚光燈般整個亮了起來，漂亮的藍色眼睛充滿期待地看著他。

「Adam，Blake準備囉。」

黑髮的男人摘下墨鏡，漂亮的榛色眼睛調皮的朝高大的男人眨了眨，瀟灑地跟在工作人員身後前往拍攝。

Blake不由得開心地露出了笑容，他有預感這次的盲選一定會很精彩。

 

Adam的噓聲換來Blake強硬摟抱的開場畫面讓現場觀眾陷入一陣瘋狂的尖叫，狂熱的聲音幾乎要將攝影棚的屋頂掀翻。久違的Christina神采奕奕的登場更是讓節目進入全新的高潮，雖然少了CeeLo這位元老，但是三大巨頭再度聚首讓第十季更有紀念價值。

緊湊的兩天拍攝雖然很累，但是四個評審都非常滿意，不僅收到讓他們躍躍欲試的人才，在節目上玩得非常盡興。

接下來還有行程安排Pharrell和Christina先行離去，Adam和Blake照舊結伴一起回去。帶著酒意的兩人靜靜地坐在計程車後座，各自望著窗外稍縱即逝的LA街景發呆。

Blake弄不懂為什麼離開The Voice後他們就會陷入這種尷尬的沈默，以前明明不是這樣的。

旁邊的Adam似乎能聽到Blake腦袋運轉的聲音，黑髮的搖滾歌手轉過頭來看著他。「怎麼了？」

「沒…嗯，我只是很期待之後對戰的環節。」Blake想都沒想的回應，也不管這句話合不合邏輯。

Adam奇怪的皺眉：「你不是討厭選手對戰的環節嗎？在說什麼啊？」

「啊…哈哈，是啊…」Blake含糊帶過，心中忍不住埋怨：『比起又要一個月見不到你，我能可明天就開始對戰。』

「欸，到了。」Adam戳戳Blake指指車窗外的景色。

「你要喝一杯嗎？」Blake打開車門下車後，突然轉頭遞出他的邀請，果然還是捨不得和Adam這麼快分別。

Adam眨眨眼。「好呀。」

 

Adam數不清楚自己喝了幾杯啤酒，而Blake更是充分展現他身為鄉村酒鬼的能力，那桌上的空瓶子有3/2都是他製造出來的。

「Adam，你覺得我們以後會怎樣？」Blake側坐在沙發的椅背上，一隻手慵懶撐著腦袋，另一手握著啤酒罐。

「什麼怎樣？」Adam坐在沙發的另一邊，學著Blake的姿勢坐著，但是同樣的姿勢在他身上就是帶著誘人的性感。「就跟一般人一樣啊，變老然後葛屁。」

「不是廢話嗎？我才不是要問這個…」笑點變得很低的悲劇的Blake發出奇怪的咯咯笑聲：「你跟我，以後，還會聯絡嗎？…還會是朋友嗎？」

比Blake帶著幾分清醒的Adam皺起眉頭：「當然會啊，傻蛋。」

「可是你都不聯絡我…」Blake可憐兮兮的說。

他大剌剌的直白表達方式總害的隱晦的城市人感到詞窮，Adam一方面覺得Blake的問題可笑至極，另一方面又覺得他非常可愛，難道是孩子嗎？家人都不一定做得到時常聯絡了更何況是朋友？

Adam自己根本是五十步笑一百步，嫉妒Gwen身為女朋友能得到Blake所有注意力而生著悶氣，分開後不滿Blake的毫無音訊，更不願意主動打電話聯絡，比起Blake更加彆扭。「你不也一樣嗎？你也沒打啊！」

「打給你都是Behati接的…」Blake像是被人拋棄的巨型犬一般低下頭，彷彿有對委屈的下垂耳朵。「你也沒回電…」

「…Behati沒告訴我…」Adam乾巴巴的回應，發現自己反倒成為理虧的一方。

Blake嘟起嘴，不開心的把臉靠在手臂上，等著Adam解釋。

「也許…是因為我每次回去都太晚了，Behati都睡了？」

「你也不回我Twitter的訊息！」

「…我下次回…」

「現在立刻回我！」

在男人期盼的目光下掏出手機，Adam壓力山大，他有多久沒有回應訊息了！？除了ABC與宣傳期的要求外，Adam根本不太使用Twitter。

刷著Blake的Twitter主頁，Adam實在不知道該回什麼，更不用說他看見Blake把頭像換成他以前的照片時羞的臉都紅了。「你怎麼用這張！？」

「很可愛啊，你看起來超可口。」Blake笑得傻傻色色的，搭在沙發椅背的手伸長過去拉住Adam的。

被揪著食指的Adam跟著露出傻笑，笑得合不攏嘴，又彆扭的想咬唇壓抑笑容。「你這個大笨蛋！什麼時候開始男女通吃的？」

「我哪裡笨呀？遇上最性感的男人…」Blake撐起身體腿跨到Adam兩側，趁他還沒反應過來的空檔，整個人壓上去。

Adam被困在Blake的兩腿之間，身體被體型壯碩多的男人壓制在原位，根本無路可退。「幹麻…？」

Blake把空的啤酒罐放在沙發上，雙手碰上Adam的臉，巨大修長的手指輕輕鬆鬆的就能讓Adam依照他的想法抬高臉部。

酒精把介於兩人之間的彆扭感覺帶走，卻也解開他們束縛自己的警告，那條不可被跨越的界線在搖搖欲墜的理智與慾望的戰爭中徹底淪陷。

Blake的拇指探進Adam的口中，強硬的搬開他的嘴，藍的驚人的眼睛有著熊熊燃燒的火炬，Adam能從倒影裡看見自己迷醉的表情，屈服在男人引誘而大張的口腔。

他們越靠越近，直到Blake的舌頭纏住他的，發麻的快感從頸後蔓延到整個脊椎，激烈的吻讓他舒服的全身發軟。

Adam抓住Blake粗壯的手腕，頭抬得更高，整個人靠在沙發的椅背上方便讓Blake吻得更深。兩人靠的極近的跨部明顯的隆起，Blake寬鬆的牛仔褲變得十分緊繃，而Adam貼身的丹寧褲更是遮不了什麼。

啤酒罐滾落到地上的清脆聲響像是空襲警報把Adam拉回現實，Blake灼熱的手鑽進他的棉衫正溫柔地撫摸他的腰部，而自己的手指早已經解開高大男人的褲頭，貪婪地往男人的內褲裡伸。

「住手！」Adam悶聲大叫，糾纏不清的吻讓他不能自由說話，有如燙傷一般縮回手，Adam開始掙扎。

Blake退開時拉出曖昧的銀絲，他的表情比起Adam慌亂的模樣鎮定，看起來十分清醒。Blake擦掉黑髮男人唇角的水漬，起身離開沙發，還給Adam自由。

避開面前敞開的褲頭與搭得很高的帳篷，Adam雙手摀著臉不願面對現實。Blake沈默地站在他身前等待著，但是Adam根本不想看他。

「…我要回家…」

高大的男人數度開口，卻不曾發出一語。然後，Adam聽到Blake拿起手機與計程車聯絡接送的聲音，感激的鬆了一口氣。

灼熱的情慾與熱度早已經退的一乾二淨，剛剛發生的事情嚇的他一身冷汗，滿滿的愧疚與自責悶的他胸口發疼。那些莊嚴的誓約被他拋在腦後，他徹底背叛了Behati。困擾他許久的煩悶情緒都有了解答，酒精雖然誤事，卻也有它神奇的地方。

Adam愛著Blake，想要擁有他，想要待在他身邊，而且他知道Blake想的跟他一樣。

他們活在現實社會裡，夢還是睡著時做吧！


	4. 3 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如題...3年後。

離婚是Behati主動提起的，Adam早就做好準備，所以簽字的過程相當平靜且順利。

Adam嘗試過了，用盡各種方法，離開The Voice、疏遠Blake，花更多時間在陪伴妻子與孩子身上，但是他找不回當初與Behati相愛，決定攜手步入禮堂的熱情。他們一起見證夫妻之間的距離越來越遠的過程，最後兩人決定妥協面對愛已逝的現實。

星期一的早晨，Behati請搬家公司幫忙帶走她的行李，Adam協助一切工作後，站在門邊與前妻道別。

 

「Adam，去找Blake吧。」Behati在踏出家門前回過頭說道：「那個大傻瓜一定在等你。」

「…什麼？」Adam嚇的張大嘴巴，全身僵硬的貼到門上。

他誇張的動作引來前妻得逞的竊笑，燦爛的金髮隨著她往門外走的動作畫出一個漂亮的弧度。

「早在幾年前Blake大罵我不應該不顧你的體力硬要聊天時就該發現了，誰會因為一個男人打瞌睡就心疼呀？」

「什麼…?」心疼？什麼？幾年前的生活小細節正常人都不會記得，偏偏Adam記得一清二楚，那天Blake把在餐廳睡著的他抱去床上，隔天醒來時他還找不到自己手機向Blake追討的記憶是如此的鮮明，彷彿幾個小時之前才發生一般。

畢竟那年是他與Blake相處的最後一年，第十季結束後他就毅然決然地離開NBC，徹底斷絕與Blake的聯繫。

「還有，你跟James、Jesse等團員感情這麼好，卻也沒有在工作結束後花整個週末一起度過，你以為女人的直覺是假話嗎？還是以為我是傻瓜？」Behati撥開貼在頸子上的頭髮，挑明的說出心理話後她克制不了自己一吐為快的衝動。「就算你們沒有私下聯絡，那樣熱烈的情感你怎麼可能瞞的過我？」

其實Adam認為利用Blake的溫柔的自己實在卑鄙的很，節目結束之後Blake也沒有聯絡Adam，甚至配合他避開可能會同台的場合。曾經失去家庭的Blake怎麼可能不懂Adam想繼續捍衛家人的感覺？Blake很清楚，所以他選擇了退讓，溫柔平靜的包容Adam的選擇，給予他的尊重。

「抱歉…」

「不要說抱歉，Adam。」Behati注意到Adam鐵青的臉色，收回剛剛在腦海裡打轉的刻薄話：「只要得到他的消息，你的情緒反應就特別大，我知道你試過了，用盡全力。」

榛子色的漂亮瞳孔滿是歉意。Behati拉著行李箱，這幾年總是緊皺的眉頭舒展開來，煩惱都拋開的感覺。「別難過，Adam，你要高興。」

「要高興什麼？我傷害了所有人。」低著頭，Adam悲傷的看著前妻。

「你沒有真的傷害到我，Adam，你在愛情與責任之間選擇了我。」Behati撫摸前夫憔悴的臉龐，溫柔的眼神充滿著愛「我不是你的真愛罷了，Adam，這不是你我的錯，我也要去找到我的真愛，所以這是唯一的結果。」

Adam把臉貼上Behati的手掌心，不知道該說什麼。身心俱疲的無力感似乎在得到諒解後重新灌滿力量，千瘡百孔的心也得到了修復。

「之後再聯絡，Adam，告訴我結果。」輕捏Adam的臉頰，Behati調皮的笑了：「最好快點，否則我要把你的糗事都告訴Blake喔，一絲不漏的！」

「還是不要吧…」Adam苦笑，這麼說起來他的把柄還真是不少。

「別在聽歌時偷偷哭了Adam，今後要照顧好自己喔。」

「謝謝你。」Adam輕輕地在Behati的臉頰落下一吻，看著她揮揮手踏著輕快的步伐離開他的生命。

 

隨著一首個的結束，敲擊聲與伴奏逐漸轉弱，隨後舞台的燈光暗了下來，白色的燈光倏然亮起，聚焦的落在Blake一個人身上。台下的聽眾們瘋狂的叫了好一會兒，然後一個個注意到舞台上的Blake豎起食指放在唇前，希望他們安靜。

等到演唱會的現場靜的可以微微聽見救護車的聲音後，高大的鄉村歌手閉著眼睛，撥了幾下吉他琴弦，在百萬名聽眾前清唱。

Like I never needed anything before.

Like my life depends on you walking through that door.

I need you girl…I need you girl…I need you girl…

Blake一再的重覆，那四個字母變成低喃，彷彿在床前禱告那樣的輕柔，虔誠的在祈求。最後一個音結束後，Blake抬起頭。

「朋友，親吻你身邊最愛的人吧！你是世界上最幸福的傢伙！一個人的話，擁抱一下隔壁的傢伙吧，也許你們會墜入愛河也說不定？」

台下的觀眾們哈哈大笑，配合的親吻身邊的愛人，而落單的觀眾給旁邊的人擁抱，大膽的傢伙甚至直接強吻身邊的人，一時間場面熱鬧到快翻掉。

Blake的If I’m Honest演唱會盛況空前，不僅是因為The Voice的再開的謠言傳的沸沸揚揚，鄉村教父睽違三年的大型演唱會本身就是個很好的噱頭。鄉村樂的演唱會在L.A.的Hollywood Bowl舉辦，居然在開賣不超過半天票就被一掃而空，創下Blake個人記錄之餘，也跌破了評論家們的眼鏡。

Blake朝舞台下的人揮揮手，準備離開舞台到後台，偏偏燈光莫名奇妙的熄滅，露天的場地在沒有月亮的夜晚完全是一片漆黑。

伸手不見五指的Blake傻眼的站在原地，原本慌亂緊張的心情想到工作人員會來解救他就放心不少，心安理得的站在原地聽著台下觀眾的議論紛紛與意義不明的尖叫。

『Blake！』

來了？動作真快！

Blake正想說話，來者卻強硬揪著他牛仔外套的領子，迫使他彎腰。然後手腳並用的攀在他的身上，快的他來不及反應。低著頭想看清面前的人是誰的Blake猝不及防的被親了一口，整個人驚嚇的往後摔倒在地上。

「What the F—」

「Blake！」黑暗中的人影充滿笑意的叫著他的名字，高大的鄉村歌手用力抓住身上的人，他的手指立刻認出那修長結實的身體究竟是屬於誰的。

「Adam？！」

「沒錯，是我。」Adam開心的說，鼻尖親暱的抵著他的，輕巧的從Blake身上離開後，雙手一併施力協助高大的男人站起身。「還記得嗎？This Love[1]？」

「什麼…」

「我可是特別嘉賓啊，我們得合唱。」

「什麼？別開玩笑了…」Blake的抗議無效，任性的Adam鬆開他的手後就不知道跑去哪裡了「Adam？」

鼓聲在觀眾的期待中輕快的響起，然後舞台燈光全數亮起，刺眼的光線閃的Blake睜不開眼，而台下的觀眾雖然被刺激的緊閉著眼睛，但是亢奮的尖叫聲此起彼落，根本沒人介意這個粗魯的舞台安排。

耳熟能詳的節奏雖隨著時間慢慢被人辨認出來，因為位置的關係，Adam的臉並不是很明顯，但是那個獨特嗓音再明顯也不過。Blake望著在鼓後面唱著歌的Adam，露出了待著深深酒渦的燦爛笑容。

然後，他在毫無彩排的情況之下，和Adam一起合唱了This Love。這首歌的歌詞Blake根本記不住，慘不忍睹的亂唱一通，但是那句”Sinking My Finger Tips”唱的依舊清晰響亮，把台下的觀眾逗的捧腹大笑，Adam也笑的快唱不下去。

出奇不意的特別嘉賓對於Blake和觀眾來說都是個驚喜，演唱會就在大家目視Adam與Blake一起揮手下台的尖叫聲中落幕。

Blake幾乎是剛踏進後台就把Adam摟在懷裡，開心的只差沒有把人抱起來狂轉圈圈。「我不敢相信你來了！」

「好久不見，Blake。」Adam把臉埋進Blake的頸窩裡用力的吸一口他朝思暮想的味道，緊緊的回抱高大的鄉村歌手。若是工作人員沒在旁邊，他的腳勢必也會跟著環上去，大剌剌的掛在他身上。

Blake的經紀人站在旁邊好一會兒，發現他們根本不打算分開，破不得已的上前用力在兩人的腰間狠狠一戳，這招立即見效，只見他們有如同極的強力磁鐵般快速彈開。

「拜託你們等的慶功宴結束後再消失好嗎？我知道你們有很多事情想”聊聊”。」Adam的經紀人也發話了，在兩人的經紀人統一陣線的勸說下，只好勉強同意。

看著自家的藝人挨挨碰碰的並肩離去，兩個經紀人不由得露出滿意的笑容。「Behati和Gwen應該會很高興。」

「也許吧。」Blake的經紀人不勝唏噓的聳肩，總覺得那兩位出色的女性在開心的同時，也會感到難過與失落，畢竟曾經付出感情啊！

「能讓前女友與前妻這麼關心發展的情侶，我還是第一次遇到。」Adam的經紀人雙手環胸「那接下來呢？」

「想盡辦法掩蓋他們接下來的熱戀？」Blake的經紀人乾巴巴的提議，她敏銳的看見Blake的手放在Adam臀部上很要不得的上下撫摸。

望著Adam紅著臉吃吃傻笑的反應和Blake活像個急色鬼的舉止，兩個深感任務艱鉅的經紀人面面相覷。

「嘿！如果我們重新讓他們與NBC簽約呢？」Adam的經紀人笑的一臉燦爛，他鬼使神差的靈感點燃一線希望。

「好主意！」Blake的經紀人眼睛一亮「我相信有了Adam擔任Coach，Blake一定不會拒絕的！」

「我立刻打電話給Carson！」

等著電話接通的同時，旗下藝人再度黏在一塊兒，摸摸抱抱親來親去的，說他們沒有感情糾紛誰會相信！

感到事態嚴重的兩個經紀人不約而同的嘆氣，同時慶幸的暗自在心中道：『感謝還有The Voice！』

 

控制狂Adam搭上好脾氣的Blake雖然合拍，卻沒人能保證他們能攜手走到最後，除去出櫃的初體驗，他們之間還有成千上萬個障礙堵在”Happy Ever After”的康莊大道上。

所幸，相信對方就是想共渡一生的伴侶的念頭，讓他們一無所懼。

 

FIN

[1]不知道這首歌的朋友…快去看第一季！Team Blake唱的This Love就是始上最露骨的示愛歌曲啊！！！（亢奮


End file.
